comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Blake (Beyonder's Multiverse)
History Home Dimension Beyonder's home dimension was almost an exact copy of Earth-616. The Beyonder was originally a human named John Blake, but he was born with the x-gene, and he was also an Inhuman. The two combined turned John into a being more powerful than a god. He used his new abilities to remove himself from reality in order to discover what he was capable of. He decided to return and become his Earth's God, calling himself the Beyonder. The first one to discover his existence was the one known as Madame Web. Meeting with Madame Web Soon becoming alert of his discovery, he removed Madame Web from the plane of existence and brought her over into his netherrealm humans called "Heaven". He asked how she knew of his existence, and she replied saying she knows all. He laughed at her comment, and then unexpectedly hit on her. She immediately rejected him, saying he was way too young. He laughed once more and said that he no longer wanted his existence to be a secret. He enjoyed the thrill of interacting with another living being, but Madame Web feared his new excitement. Before she could say anything, he sent her back to where she was and he began making a plan. Fascination with Spider-Man Beyonder teleported himself into New York City, the place he remembered he was born in. He arrived in the middle of a fight between the hero Spider-Man and his enemy, the Green Goblin. Beyonder wanted to begin his practical jokes right away, so he gave Green Goblin a large mech suit which caused him to immediately gain the upper hand. Spider-Man was surprised and angry, so Beyonder gave him very large pincers on his back to even the odds. After watching them fight for some time, he got bored so he turned them back to normal and put Goblin in a cage. He teleported Spider-Man to the roof in order to talk. After exchanging pleasantries, Beyonder made Spider-Man tell his entire life's story without even realizing it. Instantly regretting his decision, he requested Beyonder accompany him to Avengers Mansion. The Avengers Beyonder happily went with Spider-Man, eager to meet new people. The Avengers present at the time, Thor, Iron Man, Spider-Woman, Red Hulk, and Wolverine, were extremely fascinated with the Beyonder's abilities and story. He delved into their minds, learning everything about them, and began thinking up new ways to mess with them. He soon executed his many plans and enjoyed watching the Avengers struggle with these new challenges, but he eventually gave them a way to succeed and eventually the Avengers got mad at him, which offended him. So the Beyonder left, leaving them to fathom what he truly was. Becoming Bored Remaining offended for years, Beyonder stayed behind the scenes and watched the adventures of the various heroes and villains including the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Thunderbolts, and even the Sinister Six. He would make himself known vaguely by each group, trying not to anger them in hopes they wouldn't get mad at him. He would interfere at important times to make the odds favor his favorite teams. He mostly enjoyed watching the Fantastic Four, mostly because of the interactions between each other, but eventually Beyonder grew tired of the same old thing. He tried to mix things up by creating the Secret Wars, but that only caused the heroes to resent and hate him, so he punished them by opening several portals to the Negative Zone across the planet. As he watched them struggle, he was not amused and he decided it was time for a change. Creating his Own Multiverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:The Beyonder's Multiverse Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Acid Generation Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aerokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Communication Category:Astral Projection Category:Biokinesis Category:Body Control Category:Camouflage Category:Chronokinesis Category:Claws Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Construct Creation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cryokinesis Category:Density Shifting Category:Diamond Form Category:Elasticity Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Evolution Control Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Extended Tongue Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Heat Vision Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Hypnotism Category:Illusion Creation Category:Intangibility Category:Invisibility Category:Invulnerability Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Liquid Form Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Metal Skin Category:Omnipotent Category:Pheromone Release Category:Photokinesis Category:Possession Category:Power Absorption Category:Power Augmentation Category:Precognition Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Self Duplication Category:Shape Shifting Category:Shockwaves Category:Size Alteration Category:Skin Morphing Category:Slime Balls Category:Sonic Scream Category:Sonokinesis Category:Super Durability Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Technology Interface Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Under Water Survival Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Webbing Category:Space Survival Category:Explosion Creation